DRAMIONE DRABBLES
by deanashmita
Summary: Its a series of dramione drabbles. There is no fixed time where all of them is set. Its just a series of stories for you all to enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

DRAMIONE DRABBLES

PART 1

Dear Ferret,  
I love you. Today is our anniversary, I expect a buffet, roses and wine. :)  
I'll be at home patiently waiting for you to come home from work, Dray. I miss you already, love. Can you believe it? Ten years already?  
Yours Always, Granger

Granger,  
Ten lovely years, kiss the kids for me. I'll be home soon. Its always been you, know that. I love you, 'Mione.  
D.M


	2. Chapter 2

DRAMIONE DRABBLES

PART 2

Christmas wasn't Draco's favourite holiday, but when he felt the tug of a little girl and boys hands on his trouser legs, he knew he could grow to love it.  
"Daddy!" The two small children squealed in happiness, they pointed to the many boxes under the tree, he chuckled and started walking towards them. He felt two small arms snake around his waist and he sighed.  
"Hermione." Draco smiled happily, today was the day he was going to propose. Whether she liked it or not, he felt her let go and walk around to face him pressing a small kiss to his lips against the protest and 'eww' from the two young children. Both of the adults laughed and walked over and sat down on the ground and proceeded passing out presents, Draco making sure Hermione's ring was saved for last. After all the presents her open, he finally grabbed the small box out of his pocket and handed it to Hermione, when she opened it she squealed and jumped in his lap yelling yes. It didn't sink in that he was going to marry Hermione until little Rosie tugged on his shirt and responded with wide brown eyes with.  
"You'll be my real daddy now?" Draco smiled and nodded, picking both the kids up and hugging them all three to him. They will be a family now.


	3. Chapter 3

DRAMIONE DRABBLES

PART 3

I sat at my desk, it'd been many years since I'd seen Hermione, or even heard about her. But, when I picked up the Prophet, there she was. Her chestnut brown curly hair hanging down her shoulders, a smile on her face holding, a newborn baby with a young blonde daughter clinging to her leg. My heart stopped in my chest… My daughter, I hadn't thought about Rose in many months, after Hermione found out I was a Death Eater, she ran away and I never saw a trace of her again, but I knew I had a young girl. Rose looked to be about seven or eight in the picture. She had one arm wrapped around Hermione's leg and other around Weasel's. My face turned to anger, he was raising my daughter. I quickly composed myself, ran upstairs to my study. Quickly pulled a piece of parchment and a quill out and set to work on my letter I was going to send to Hermione. I had to win her back, no matter what.

Dear Granger,  
I guess I should call you Mrs. Weasel now shouldn't I? Sorry, I know that was mean but I couldn't resist. I happened to see your picture in the Prophet holding a little bundle of joy, I think it read a boy, to be named Hugo. Congratulations on the new little one, but I also happened to see our daughter clinging to your leg, how old is she now? Seven or eight, I have a feeling she'll make a brilliant Slytherin. I know I was just the little Death Eater who betrayed you, but I never meant to hurt you or Rose. I only meant to keep you both safe, I'm living in Muggle London now and would love to see Rose and you. Please write back or just floo to my place, my network is open to you, just say Draco's Cottage and you'll be here in a flash. I love you Hermione, you know that. You know I never meant to hurt you, I'm so sorry.  
D.M.


	4. Chapter 4

DRAMIONE DRABBLES

PART 4

Dear Draco,  
It's our fifth year anniversary today!  
I just want to tell you how much I love you, I'm glad we looked and found some Snorkacks. Our son is currently poking one in the eye, we miss you love. Father says you'll be back to us soon. I just hope he's right, I hate these Auror trips. Be safe love, I beg of you. We're about to go on a ride on a Thestral, Scorpius sends his love and your father says hello. We all love you Mr. Malfoy.  
Love,  
Your Mrs. Malfoy.


	5. Chapter 5

DRAMIONE DRABBLES

PART 5

Dear Granger,  
I know you married him, I know I'm just the lonely Death Eater. But, I can't help but remember the nights we spent in the Room of Requirement, or when you found out you were having Rosie. How is my little princess? Hermione, I never meant to hurt you. You /know/ I had no choice. If you ever want us to be a /real/ family again, I live in Muggle London. I'll be waiting to take you back into my arms again. When I said forever I meant it.  
Love forever.  
D.M.


	6. Chapter 6

DRAMIONE DRABBLES

PART 7

Hermione hated what her relationship with Ron had became, since the kids were born their marriage was slowly falling apart. While the kids were at Hogwarts for yet another year, Ron and Hermione got in the biggest fight they've had yet.  
"You filthy mudblood!" Ron bellowed the words like he said them everyday. Those were the words that made Hermione leave, those were the words that made Hermione pack her and the kids shit and get the hell out. The tears ran down her face as she apparated to the only place she could think of, Flourish and Blotts. When she opened her eyes she was stunned. His blonde hair hung loose and free now, unlike before when it was always slicked back, and down by his legs was a little girl with his blonde hair yelping 'Daddy'. Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. He was.. Dare she say it, a loving she could even apparate somewhere else, his little girl ran up to Hermione and squealed.  
"Daddy! Come quick it's 'Mione" The only thing Hermione could think of is, how does this little girl know who she is. As Draco turned around slowly, Hermione's heart did a triple flip. She had always fancied the blonde in Hogwarts. But, knew she never had a chance because of her being a 'mudblood' oh how she hated that word. The man she thought loved her, called her that words just a few hours previous.  
"Hey, Hermione." Draco smirked the signature Malfoy smirk. Hermione raised a eyebrow.  
"Hey Hermione? No Granger, Weaslebees Girl, or Mud-" Hermione didn't even get the last word out before Draco clamped his hand over her mouth.  
"Dont. Say. That. Word. Around. Cassi." After Hermione nodded, Draco pulled his hand back and smiled at her.  
"Daddy, why did you have your hand over 'Miones mouth?" The little girl that Hermione just learned was named Cassi spoke quietly. Hermione was the one who spoke before Draco could even say anything.  
"Because, I was going to say a bad word, and your daddy stopped me." Hermione smiled while bending down to be the young girls height. Cassi didn't know what to do other than smile at her.  
"I know you! Daddy talks about you all the time, and he has pictures of you!" The little girl spoke quietly... Hermione felt a blush creeping up her neck, but it wasn't until she looked up and seen Draco that she knew the little was telling the truth...


	7. Chapter 7

DRAMIONE DRABBLES

PART 7

Hermione hated what her relationship with Ron had became, since the kids were born their marriage was slowly falling apart. While the kids were at Hogwarts for yet another year, Ron and Hermione got in the biggest fight they've had yet.  
"You filthy mudblood!" Ron bellowed the words like he said them everyday. Those were the words that made Hermione leave, those were the words that made Hermione pack her and the kids shit and get the hell out. The tears ran down her face as she apparated to the only place she could think of, Flourish and Blotts. When she opened her eyes she was stunned. His blonde hair hung loose and free now, unlike before when it was always slicked back, and down by his legs was a little girl with his blonde hair yelping 'Daddy'. Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. He was.. Dare she say it, a loving she could even apparate somewhere else, his little girl ran up to Hermione and squealed.  
"Daddy! Come quick it's 'Mione" The only thing Hermione could think of is, how does this little girl know who she is. As Draco turned around slowly, Hermione's heart did a triple flip. She had always fancied the blonde in Hogwarts. But, knew she never had a chance because of her being a 'mudblood' oh how she hated that word. The man she thought loved her, called her that words just a few hours previous.  
"Hey, Hermione." Draco smirked the signature Malfoy smirk. Hermione raised a eyebrow.  
"Hey Hermione? No Granger, Weaslebees Girl, or Mud-" Hermione didn't even get the last word out before Draco clamped his hand over her mouth.  
"Dont. Say. That. Word. Around. Cassi." After Hermione nodded, Draco pulled his hand back and smiled at her.  
"Daddy, why did you have your hand over 'Miones mouth?" The little girl that Hermione just learned was named Cassi spoke quietly. Hermione was the one who spoke before Draco could even say anything.  
"Because, I was going to say a bad word, and your daddy stopped me." Hermione smiled while bending down to be the young girls height. Cassi didn't know what to do other than smile at her.  
"I know you! Daddy talks about you all the time, and he has pictures of you!" The little girl spoke quietly... Hermione felt a blush creeping up her neck, but it wasn't until she looked up and seen Draco that she knew the little was telling the truth...


	8. Chapter 8

DRAMIONE DRABBLES

PART 8

Draco stood there for hours. He couldn't stop looking at it. The Mirror of Erised. He saw what he wanted most in the world. He saw himself with the girl he had loved since they had first met. Hermione Granger. He was standing hand in hand with Hermione Granger.  
He would have stood there longer, but all of a sudden he felt something in his hand. There, standing next to him was the real Hermione Granger. She slipped her hand into his and looked into the mirror.  
"Why are you looking into this mirror Draco?" she asked.  
"What do you see in it Hermione?" he asked back.  
"I see our reflection. Am I suppose to be seeing something different?" she responded. Draco smiled hugely and looked into Hermione's eyes.  
"No. It's just a normal mirror." replied Draco. And together they walked out hand in hand.


	9. Chapter 9

DRAMIONE DRABBLES

PART 9

****"Draco, Love..." I said quietly.  
He'd just come out of his room. He looked at me with a worried expression. "What is it love, are you okay? Are you hurt?"  
I chuckle slightly, "No, love. I just wanted to talk to you a minute before we go down to the Great Hall." His expression changes quickly. "Merlin, Hermione don't do that to me." He says quickly.  
I kiss him on the lips softly. "I'm ready for everyone to know." His face lights up. "Really?!" I smile at him. "Unless you don't want people to know about us. Or the baby. But I mean, nobody should react oddly because it's not like we did it here, and Headmistress McGonagal already knows, and most of the teachers, and our parents and..." I ramble on, but he stops with a kiss.

We walk down to the Great Hall, together, holding hands, my 5 month pregnant stomach poking out. We receive many blatant stares walking their from our Head Rooms. I move towards him slightly. Wanting to bury my head in his chest. We get to the doors, "Are you sure you're ready to do this, love?" he asks one last time. "Yes love, I'm sure." He pushes open the doors, and we walk in, 15 minutes late, and everyone stares at us, as he walks me to my table, and plants a kiss on my cheek, before walking to his table. Everyone is quiet, and staring at us.


	10. Chapter 10

I will update "Very Special Christmas" as soon as my board exams are over. i have already written it in paper and i just have to type it.

so till then please wait and mean while continue reading the Drabbles.


	11. Chapter 11

DRAMIONE DRABBLES

PART 10

As Mcgonagall escorted Hermione to her office to discuss her time turner, Hermione flushed scarlet, Draco Malfoy brushed past her, with the familiar frown she'd known for so long. Professor Mcgonaggle raised an eyebrow but said nothing, she just continued to inform Hermione of the rules she must follow to be in possession of the time turner. When she finished she told Hermione she could go back to the feast. Hermione left the room, the door closing softly behind her. She took a few steps forward, and as she did so, Draco appeared, a mischievous grin etched upon his face, Hermione ran into his arms and breathed in his familiar scent. They stood in the corridor embracing, oblivious to time.

* * *

**a/n :-**please read and review...would love to read all the reviews :)


	12. Chapter 12

**DRAMIONE DRABBLES**

**PART 11**

Hermione sat down on an empty bench in the courtyard. No one else was out there, it was peaceful, for once. It was a warm summer day with the end of the term approaching fast, and Hermione was doing her best to study all she could. Everywhere else in Hogwarts was too busy, it was rare she could find an empty, quiet space to sit and read now. She opened her Herbology book, turned to page 394 and begin reading, enjoying the warm sunlight on her fair skin.  
It was silent, except for the light breathing from Hermione and the sound of the light breeze which led Hermiones wild curls into a dance. The sun shone bright, and lit up the courtyard making it a perfect place to relax.  
After a few minutes of sitting there enjoying the beautiful day, she heard the sound of swift footsteps, getting closer. 'I knew it was too good to be true,' she thought to herself. She slowly closed the book and looked up to see a sharp, mysterious face in front of her, Draco Malfoy. His blonde hair looked ruffled from the breeze, his face still pale despite the sun yet his presence felt warm and safe to Hermione. She scooted over on the bench, leaving plenty of room for him to sit. He stood.  
She looked back down at her book, opened and continued to read for a while. She could still feel his presence by her, leading her to lift her warm brown eyes up. He stood in the same place in front of her, his face in a trance, staring at her. She moved her hand to pat the seat. He slowly moved to sit down, not taking his eyes off of her. She continued to read for a while but eventually stopped, annoyed with his constant stare.  
'What? What do you want?' She whispered to him in a sharp tone, not wanting to ruin the silence. He sat quietly, brushed one of her wild curls away from her face and continued to stare, his grey eyes into her warm brown. She looked at him, 'isn't this what I've always wanted? To have him her with me?', she thought to herself, 'No, it's probably a mistake. Why would he want ME?' Hermione looked away, down at her lap and slowly put her wild curls back behind her ear, her light brown hair shining in the daylight. Draco watched, then held her hand. He was surprised when she didn't let go. Draco let out a small grin, amazing Hermione to see him smile for once instead of smirk. She even kind of...liked it.  
They sat for a while, holding hands, enjoying the fresh air and each other's company, occasionally muttering some words to each other such as, 'I love the sunshine today.' or 'It's great to be in peace for once.'.  
'I've always loved him, but he's always been so mean. Why is he doing this now? Maybe I should say something...' Hermiones began to worry, 'Why was this happening?' But before she could speak, Draco moved his head to face hers, instead of looking at the empty courtyard. She did the same, moving hers to face his. His hand rose up, and lifted her head up from her chin, and brought it closer to his face. Their noses were almost touching, starring eye to eye Draco whispered, ' You know, I've always loved you.' and Hermione slowly whispered back, not looking away from his mysterious grey eyes, 'you know, I always have too.'

Hermione tip-toed back up the stairs towards Gryffindor common room. She had spent the whole afternoon, and evening, missing dinner, with Draco. They had talked non-stop, about everything they could. Hermione had never felt more relaxed than being in his presence. With the warm afternoon sunlight and Draco by her side, she had forgotten the World. Now, after realising how late it was, she was trying to sneak back in without being questioned. She got in through the painting no trouble, it was when she walked inside there was.  
'WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! WHAT HAPPENED? HARRY AND I WERE SO WORRIED.' Ron screamed down her ear the minute she walked in. While Hermione and Draco had spent there day together, Ron and Harry had been looking for Hermione, worrying where she could be. At least Ron was, Harry was more focused on avoiding Snape as he followed his every move. In the end, they stopped searching and hoped she would turn up, which she did… 6 hours later.  
The common room was empty, except for Ron in front of her and Harry sitting at one of the few chairs in the room. A warm fire was crackling giving the small room a cosy touch.  
'ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME? WHAT HAPPENED HERMIONE?!' Ron was still screaming at her, his face as red as his hair. Harry sat in the background, quietly watching, looking amused at Ron's temper.  
Hermione stood still; starring at Ron's concerned yet angered face. She couldn't tell them, they despised Draco as much as she was supposed to. But she couldn't control the way she feel, the way she loved him. She stood quietly listening to him roar at her, and then made up an excuse about being at the library. She would have to tell them soon, but it could wait. It wasn't like they were dating anyway… yet.

**A/N : would love to read all the reviews….so please read and review :) **


End file.
